Just The Girl
by I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY
Summary: A story about James and Lily based on the song Just the Girl by Click Five
1. Chapter 1

_I was listening to Just the Girl by the Click Five on the radio and, being as Harry Potter obsessed as I am, I realized how THIS SONG APPLIES TO JAMES AND LILY WHEN THEY WERE AT HOGWARTS! _

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! NOTHING! This is the Click Five's song, and JK Rowling owns James and Lily! I'm Pathetic! I own NOTHING!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Just The Girl"**

By The Click Five

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

_Chorus:_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily's looking at you," Sirius whispered with a knowing smile. I whipped my head up from the book I was reading.

"She is?" I asked excitedly. She wasn't. However, I caught her eye and winked. Lily just shook her head and returned to her potions homework. I scribbled a note and threw it at her beautiful head. She turned around in her chair and glared at me from a table across the library.

She took the ball of wrinkled paper I had thrown at her and smoothed it out, being careful not to rip it.

**Will you go out with me?**

**-James**

I had written. Her friend looked over her shoulder and laughed quietly.

"_Say Yes_!" I thought.

She chucked it at my head and enjoyed the face I made when I read it.

_NO_

_-LILY_

"_Why?" _I mouthed.

_"Because you're a prat!" _she hissed. Sirius Black, my best friend along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, laughed at my look of disappointment.

I buried my face in my hands. Why did she hate me? Maybe her dislike of me makes me like her. Why do I like her? Then I looked over at Lily. She was laughing about something with her friend and her whole face lit up. Oh yeah, that's why I like her! Then she scowled at me and mouthed the word dolt.

I sighed. It was going to take a lot of work to get her to go out with me.

"_Whatever it takes. I'll do it. Whatever it takes," _I muttered determinedly to myself.

Lily's crimson hair shone in the warm light and I knew. I'd do whatever it takes.

The End

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I was bored so I wrote this. Reviews are nice! I know it was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short. I like constructive criticism. I don't like flames. **


End file.
